


Spellbound

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, and what i do, but let's just accept, like i could argue that when i wrote this i intended it to have substance, so enjoy, some sweet thorin nsfw trash, this is smutty, who i am - Freeform, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Dwarves are stubborn. When Gandalf notices that Thorin and the reader are resisting each other and themselves, he adds a touch of magic to draw them together.





	Spellbound

You sat with legs crossed as you scratched a clump of dirt from your mess of hair and pulled at the few blades of grass which still sprouted from the arid ground. You looked at the clot you had pulled from your tresses and grumbled; somehow you were always a disaster no matter how hard you tried. It was only more difficult as you traveled with the other dwarves of the Company and slept among the wilderness; your bed roll providing little barrier between you and the filth of it.

You frowned as you crumbled the dirt and dropped it onto the ground before you, looking across the fire as you felt it grow hotter before you. You found that the sudden wave of heat had not come from the flames but instead from the intense blue eyes of the king who sat upon the other side. He looked as disproving as ever and you fathomed he had just watched you pick the mud from your hair and had found it as uncouth as everything you ever did. You quirked the corner of your mouth downward as you tore your gaze from him and looked guiltily to the pile of grass you had torn from the dirt.

“You know, [Y/N],” Gandalf’s gentle voice came as he lowered himself beside you with a near-silent grunt, “I rather think the grass belongs in the ground…unless you intend on using it for something. Perhaps, you could weave a bracelet or the like. I would suggest that you ask Bilbo for advice on that, he is a rather clever creature.”

“No, no,” You brushed away the stack of blades with an ashamed wince, “It is merely a bad habit…I have many of those.”

“Bad habits?” He repeated as he took out his long pipe, “I would not say so. We all must make do with that which we have and which we lack.”

“Put it any way you like,” You dared a peek at Thorin who seemed as intent upon reproaching you with merely his eyes. “It does not make me any more graceful or useful.”

“Everyone upon this quest has something to offer it,” Gandalf assured as he took his first puff, “You included. We would never have gotten past those trolls without you…as any other member of the Company.”

“Hmm, it seems I may have overstepped myself on this journey,” You used a twig to scrape the dust from the toe of your boot, “I think perhaps I was overzealous when I agreed to it…or rather, nosed my way in so stubbornly.”

“Mmmm,” Gandalf puffed as he gave a thoughtful grunt, looking over to Thorin as he did so, “You know, the king has his own flaws. He often says things he does not mean.”

“Don’t,” You tossed the twig into the flames, “You don’t have to lie.”

“And often, he does not say the things he should,” Gandalf continued as if he had not heard your plea, “Once you realize that, you won’t worry so much about him…and he will not bother you. You cannot let him or any of these others get to you so.”

“I’m trying,” You said deflated, “But it’s…hard.”

“I know, dear,” Gandalf gave a warm smile as you looked up at him, “But you must remember, many of these dwarves have forgotten themselves. They know they have a long journey ahead of them and many battles…they are as frustrated as you are. And often, they forget how they should behave…especially towards a dwarrow.”

“That’s just it,” You hissed as you frowned, “I don’t want to be treated like a dwarrow, I want to be treated like any other member of this company.”

“Aye, you will be,” He assured, though you could not but shake your head at his empty promise, “It will take some time, as these things do.”

“Sure,” You replied grimly as you leaned your elbows on your knees, “Your lies will do nothing to help. They certainly will not keep me from being…what was it:  _a foolish little girl_?”

“I told you, he means nothing,” Gandalf offered with a warm hand upon your shoulder, “He thinks far too little for how much he speaks.”

“Maybe he is right,” You whispered pathetically to the dirt, “I only wanted…to make her proud.”

“You will,” Gandalf said quietly, “You have. You will see, [Y/N],” He rubbed your shoulder kindly, “I promise you will…and Thorin will take back those ugly words he said.”

* * *

_Mahal, it is cold._

The words seeped into your brain as you dreamed of warm sunshine and flowers which smelled of home. If you were awake, you would surely feel yourself shivering and the brisk nip of the night air but here you were cozy in the yellow rays. Besides, it had not been your thought…it had not sounded like you in the least. Instead, it was that deep voice which had so often chilled you in your waking hours and which you had only escaped in your sleep.

_Should the rest of this journey be so miserable, I should hardly hope to see the Mountain again._

The voice pierced your subconscious once more and you did not realize that you were frowning in your sleep. You were not doing so in your dreams, you were still smiling as you smelled the daisies you were picking for your mother. The sunlight suddenly faded as you looked to the bunch of flowers in your hand and they turned to ash before you opened your eyes to the low-burning fire.

“It  _is_  cold,” You said aloud as if agreeing with the unwelcomed narrator of your dreams.

“What?” Thorin’s deep voice cut through your warmth once more and it sounded much like the one in your dreams.

“Nothing,” You grumbled as you sat up and looked to the king as he sat by the fire, “You would not be so cold,” You said pushing yourself to your feet, “If you fed these embers.”

You tossed a log onto the fire and it was slowly covered by the orange whisps which began to reach out from the red embers. You rubbed your cold hands together as you sat on your side of the fire and tried to warm yourself as the flames rose to yellow. You breathed in the familiar scent of the pit and hoped to get another hour’s sleep once your bones were no longer so chilled.

_She looks cold. Colder than me, at least. Though I know not how that is possible._

“I am cold,” You looked up at Thorin with narrowed eyes, wondering why he was speaking so when you were right there, “And I can hear you.”

“What are you talking about?” His eyes widened, “I didn’t say anything.”

“Yes, you did,” You assured him, “…Didn’t you?”

“No,” He shooked his head, still looking confused as he returned his gaze to the fire.

_I hope tomorrow is not so cold. And not so troublesome, I cannot take another hill._

“Don’t we all?” You agreed as you glanced at Thorin once more and he seemed even more perplexed.

“Wha–” He paused as he grimaced in a frightened realization, “You heard that?”

“Yes?” You crinkled your brow, wondering if you were going mad already, “If you talk so loudly, I’m going to hear you.”

“I didn’t…” He frowned at you with alarm.

 _What in Mahal is he on about?_  You thought as the silence closed in,  _He was just talking aloud._

“No, I wasn’t,” He insisted as he leaned forward.

“Wait, how did you hear that?” You asked as your heart thumped.

The two of you fell back into a quiet as you stared at each other in mutual confusion, scared to think or say anything as time seemed to pause. You took in a deep breath, opening your mouth to speak but could produce no words to explain what your mind was trying to figure out. Thorin furrowed his brow back at you and you gulped back the words you could not find.

“It is magic,” Gandalf’s deep voice jolted you as he stepped up beside the fire, “A simple trick… perhaps a bit underhanded but with two such stubborn dwarves, what else could I do?”

“What are you–” You looked to him in panic, “You put one of your wizard’s tricks on us?”

“I am afraid so,” He crossed his arms before him, “But, you see, a wizard never uses his magic unless it is absolutely necessary.”

“Thus you have abused yours,” Thorin squinted at him darkly.

“Not at all,” Gandalf smiled knowingly, “It would not have worked so well if it were not. Now, this little bit of magic will not leave you until you say to each other what you need to. Which means the longer the two of you insist upon being so stubborn, the longer you will share your thoughts… which in the end, may be all you can manage.”

“No, please, Gandalf,” You pleaded as you turned to him, “You cannot do this to us.”

“I am afraid that once this spell has been cast, it cannot be undone,” He offered with a shrug, “Now, I would sleep while I can. Tomorrow will be as long as the last.”

You watched the wizard as he turned and found his place among the Company and lowered himself to the dirt. He laid his head down upon his hat and faced his back to you, snoring within seconds and you wished you could sleep so easily as him. You looked back to the fire with despair and frowned at the flames with a sigh.

 _Mahal,_  You thought with dread as you bit your cheek.

 _Mahal, indeed,_ Thorin agreed and the ripple of his mind in yours made you grimace deeper.

* * *

 _You should sleep while you have the chance,_ you thought as you crooked your head to look at Thorin.

He was all the way across the large barn but you had learned to know his presence; when he was awake or sleeping, angry or miserable, though you doubted you would ever know the sensation of his happiness. Before you had been cursed by the wizard, you had already felt his constant brooding a shade over you but now it was impossible to ignore.

 _I cannot,_  he replied, his inner dialogue as grim as his voice,  _There is too much to think about._

 _I know, better than any, Thorin,_ you wished you could just shut him out but that would have been much too easy,  _I hear all of your worries, I feel everything you feel._

 _And I you,_  Thorin returned and you felt the mirror of his emotion; at least he shared your resent for the tricky wizard.

 _Tell me then,_  you offered, though it was all you could do,  _What bothers you so?_

 _I should not,_  He replied,  _Not again. I know you are tired._

 _I am awake as you are,_  you answered dully,  _So, tell me. As ever before, I will listen. Must listen._

 _We still have far to go,_  he explained and you closed your eyes, knowing he had much to say,  _And everyone here is relying on me. I have a duty to see us all to the Mountain and yet…I fear I will not._

 _Us?_  You could not help but fixate on the word.

 _Yes, us,_  he insisted,  _You would think that after so long on this journey. Of this, that you would realize that you are one of us. Always have been._

 _Oh?_ You quirked your mouth as you kept your eyes shut,  _Have I?_

 _Is this not the reason the wizard has done this?_ He asked dryly,  _So that we would say so? That I would speak more wisely and you would hear what I had to say?_

 _Perhaps,_  you agreed thinly,  _But then why do I still hear you?_

 _…I cannot say_ , he answered,  _Though I suppose, if we keep talking, it may just work._

 _Then talk,_  you replied plainly,  _I haven’t much to say myself and I’ve always been a better listener. Tell me about the Mountain._

 _The Mountain?_  He echoed ruefully, _It was…home. Others would call it dark and perhaps dull, but it was beautiful. The forge and the stone….There was happiness there and a warmth not foretold by the chill of the air._

 _Home…,_  you swallowed at the word,  _That was all she ever wanted._

 _She?_  Thorin repeated and you cringed at your own slip and a pause overtook you,  _Who is she?_

 _My mother,_  you returned, trying not to let your emotion through,  _She lived her whole life for the Mountain. All she ever wanted was to see it again._

 _And?_  Thorin prompted as you held back, trying to reign in your sadness.

 _And she won’t,_  you finished for him,  _She is dead. Long gone. I would only see Erebor again for her sake. I could never make her smile in life, but now that she is gone, I will do what I know would have._

 _I am sorry, [Y/N],_  He replied with remorse.

 _Don’t, please,_  you begged,  _It is not your problem…It is irrelevant._

 _You have listened to me for so long,_  he began,  _And yet I never thought to ask–_

 _Don’t think now,_  you turned your back to him,  _I will not answer. There is little else to say._

 _[Y/N],_  his thought came softly and desperately.

 _I’m tired,_  you lied though you knew he could tell,  _Tomorrow. And the next day. I do not think this spell shall ever fade. You can tell me more of the Mountain…and when we reach it…then you shall have to find something else to talk about._

* * *

The bed beneath you was large and cozy and you could have sunk into it until you were nothing more than a part of it. All the time you had spent sleeping upon the hard ground and the stones which littered it and you would have found even the lumpiest mattress a relief. Being inside was merely a luxury in itself and you wondered where exactly you were; you could not recall how you had ended up in the warm bed.

Beside you, you felt a shift and you grumbled, not wanting to open your eyes because you knew it would only lead to you having to separate yourself from the bed. Another stir came from beside you and a warm figure pressed against you, nearly causing you to yelp. You opened your eyes and turned to the two blue eyes which shone back at you.

Thorin’s nose nearly touched your cheek as his lips caressed your skin and you froze, trying to remember where you were; it seemed much more important at the moment. You would say something but your mind was empty as his hand ran up your arm and across your collar bone, the sensation sending a glow through you. Your breath caught in your chest and you choked on it, jolting yourself from the unnerving dream.

You sat up in the darkness of the bargeman’s house and looked around at the jumble of dwarves dozing across the floor. As you gazed around the room, you saw another stir among the bodies and Thorin pushed himself up as if he to had just woken from a bad dream. You pursed your lips, wishing you could at least have some time to yourself after such an unexpected fantasy.

 _Why are you awake?_  Thorin asked

 _Why are you?_  You returned as you stood, rubbing your sore shoulders,  _Cold, I guess._

You crossed to the glowing hearth from whence the only heat radiated and you sat down with your legs crossed before it. You would not dare go back to sleep after your dream and if you focused on the flames licking at the charred wood, you may not think of what your subconscious had created. You stared at the orange wisps and tried not to flinch as you felt Thorin sit down beside you, his leg grazing yours lightly.

 _You seem upset,_ Thorin began as you felt him look at you,  _You know, you should at least try to talk to me._

 _Hmm, perhaps,_ you replied as you frowned at the fire. You preferred to listen, he always seemed to have something to say and you had very little yourself.

 _Was it a bad dream?_  he ventured, his thought somehow quiet, shy even.

 _Um…,_ you should not have paused but how could you deny the truth when he could hear your every thought,  _Yes._

 _Oh…,_  he shifted beside you and you blocked the image of him kissing you tenderly,  _I had a dream, too._

 _A nightmare?_ You pondered as you continued to focus on the flames.

 _No, not at all,_  he answered,  _For once, it was a rather…pleasant dream._

 _That’s good, I suppose,_ you said, not knowing what else to say,  _What was it about?_

…The silence which followed burned hotter than the fire before you and you wondered if you should not have gone so far as to ask. You surely would not have told him about your own dream.

 _You,_  he finally replied and you looked to him sharply.

 _Me?_  You raised your brows in surprise.

 _Yes,_ he smiled and you recalled the touch of his hand in your dreams,  _Do you want to know what we were doing?_

 _We? Uh…,_ you swallowed as the warmth built and you fought against your own guilty recollection,  _What?_

 _Well, you were smiling,_  he began as he held your eyes with his,  _And you were so beautiful… though you are just as much now, even looking like a lost deer._

 _W-what?_ Your thoughts were crumbling as you tried to respond, thinking perhaps you were still dreaming.

 _And you laughed…,_ He continued with a twitch of his mouth,  _When I kissed you._

 _Kissed?_ You inhaled deeply at the thought.

 _And when I touched you, you sighed,_  his hand fell upon your knee warmly,  _And you moaned._

 _I…,_  you could barely breath as you could do nothing but look into his sparkling eyes.

 _They say are dreams are often our innermost desires_ , he ran his finger lightly over your thigh, _That it is our mind telling us what we don’t want to accept…But I know what I want._

You bit your lip as you tried not to blush at his confession, his hand sending a new warmth through you which had nothing to do with the hearth.

 _I want to kiss you. Your lips, your neck, your chest, every part of you_ , He gently squeezed your leg, _To run my fingers through your hair as you kiss me back, to trace every curve of your body with my hands._

Your heart was racing and you could not have answered if you had tried, the memory of your dreams adding to the fire he had started in you. You put your hand atop his, unable to do much more as you held his gaze.

 _I want you, [Y/N],_ he smiled again, his eyes smoky,  _I want to be with you. Tonight. Now. I want to know all of you….And I want you to know me. I want you to kiss me and touch me and feel how I feel when I look at you. When I think of you and what I would do to you…with you._

 _Thorin…,_  you ran your hand up his arm as you leaned closer to him, _I–I want you._

His smile grew as he pulled you to him and kissed you deeply as if you would fade away from him should he let go. You kissed him back and you could think of nothing but that very moment; you did not care about the quest or the Mountain or the battles ahead. There was only him.

 _Come on_ , he parted from your lips as he stood and pulled you up with him,  _We don’t want to wake the others._

You got to your feet lightly, letting him guide you around the slumbering bodies of the other dwarves, trapped in the daze of his confession. He led you into the kitchen and through the crooked door where the creaky steps led down to the commode you had come in through.

 _In there?_  You thought as you crinkled your nose.

 _No,_  he answered with a vocal chuckle, his hand still tight around yours,  _Here…I hope._

There was a second door beside that of the toilet and Thorin tried the handle, though it did not move as you had hoped. He let go of your hand and shoved his shoulder into the wood roughly and it jolted inward. He smiled back at you and pulled you by your hand once more into the dark of the dank chamber. Inside, moonlight seeped in through the cracks, shining silver across the rusty old fishing equipment and crates of assorted miscellany.

 _It’s not very romantic,_ you joked as closed the door behind you.

 _When we reach the Mountain, I will give you romance,_ he smiled, the line of moonlight flashing in his eyes,  _Until then, there is only me._

You giggled and ran your hands over his chest as you took in his broad figure, feeling the muscle beneath his borrowed tunic. The shed was dark but the silver light streaming was enough to limn his figure. His own hands trailed down your sides as he caressed your waist and gripped your hips firmly.

You slowly ran your hands down until you met with the hem of his tunic and you pulled it upward, eager to see what was beneath. He helped raise it over his head, removing his hands from you, and you chuckled once more as his hair tangle with the laces of the collar. He stood back straight and your eyes widened unwillingly as you took in his muscled and scarred torso. You brushed your fingers lightly through the thick hair, feeling the firm flesh beneath longingly.

His hands mimicked your previous motion as he gripped the hem of your tunic tightly in his hands, asking permission with his eyes before he pulled it up. You raised your arms as you let him remove it, the brisk air against your bare flesh was nearly refreshing. You lowered your arms once more as you stood before him and his eyes devoured you in the slat of moonlight.

 _Beautiful,_  you heard the thought and it brought another giggle to you.

His hand reached for you, lightly touching your stomach above your waistband and patiently drifting upward as he felt your soft flesh. He ran them around your sides to feel the curve of your hips and waist, his thumbs running up your rib cage as he paused once more. You felt him inhale before he moved again, gently cupping your breasts in his hands.

 _Thorin,_ you gave a silent plea as you reached out to grip the belt of his pants,  _I…I am yours._

 _And I am yours,_  he returned as he leaned down to kiss your lips, this time softly though the hunger remained in his manner.

He kneaded your breasts lightly, rolling your nipples between his fingers and you moaned into his mouth; the first sound you had made all night. One of his hands released your breast as it slowly trailed back down your stomach and around your hip. He slid it under the fabric of your pants and squeezed your bottom in his hand, pulling you closer as his kiss deepened.

You clutched his waistband tighter in your fingers, longing to tear them from his body as the hunger grew within you. Your pelvis felt like it was on fire and you desperately needed him to feed it. You could feel his own desire as he once more urged you closer and his hand made its way back around to the found of your pants.

He teasingly ran his finger across your pelvis and slid a finger between your legs. He flicked your nub, eliciting another moan from you as you flinched away from his mouth and leaned your pelvis into him. He rubbed you again and you moaned loader, unthinkingly tugging at his waistband. He chuckled lustily as he caused you to twitch once more before pulling away his hand. You tried to reach out to pull him back but he motioned for your patience.

He turned and reached for the large tunic you had dropped onto the floor and shook it out, laying it across the wooden slats. It would have to do, you realized and you let him pull you over to it, let him lay you across it. You could smell his sweat on the fabric and it made your desire even hotter, as you longed to have him touch you once more. He lowered himself over you, straddling you as he ran his hands once more along your chest and stomach.

He leaned his weight on his knees as he reached below himself and pushed down the waist of your pants until they were around your knees. He moved back as he did so and bent over you, placing kisses along your torso and your thighs, pecking the line of your pelvis as he neared your most intimate spot. You let yourself moan again as he once more brushed his finger against you and you twitched with the shock it sent through your body.

“Thorin,” You breathed aloud into the air, grabbing at his shoulders.

He made his way back up to your lips and placed another hungry kiss upon them, his hand twining in your thick hair as he held himself over your. Your brought your arms around him and you kissed him back, running them down until you felt the hard muscle of his rear. You scrunched his waistband between your fingers and tugged them downward, causing him to groan lustily into your mouth.

You forced them down further until your bared his excitement and you could feel it as it brushed against your pelvis. You trailed your hands back up him, feeling the scars which lined his back before you lightly clawed at his shoulders. You opened your legs as you spread them, welcoming him to you as the desire started to make you sweat.

“[Y/N]?’ He met your eyes with his, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes,” You nearly sighed as you let one of your hands drift back down his muscular back.

He slowly and gently pushed into you and you let out a relieved sigh as you felt him within and his own content groan sounded in your ear as his lips brushed your cheek. His first thrust was tender but you needed more and you brought your arm tighter around his shoulder. He moved against you more firmly as he read your mind and his pace continued to quickened as your moans jumbled in a song of delight.

Your ankles were restrained by your pants but you squeezed Thorin tight with your thighs as you begged for more, his own pleas intermingled with lusty grunts. You tangled your hands in his hair as your breath quickened and his fingers buried within your own thick locks. He worked against you, his motion growing hungrier by the moment as you ground your pelvis against him from below.

The warmth within you burned hotter as the tingle spread through you and you were heaving helplessly as you felt tickle spread down your thighs and up your spine. The sensation was nearly suffocating and yet your breath only grew more laboured beneath Thorin and against your will, you were close to whining his name. A sudden burst of pleasure echoed from within you and you cried out sharply, your back arching as you pushed your chest into his and he leaned into you.

His own satisfied cry came as you felt his release and he slowed as his breath remained ragged. He stilled a top you, running his lips across your cheek and to your lips as he kissed your once more. Slowly, he lifted his weight from you and let himself fall down heavily beside you, sliding his arm under your neck as he pulled you to him. You gracelessly forced of your boots and pants, freeing yourself from their bond as you turned on your side and snuggled against him.

Your breath finally began to slow as you draped your arm across his chest and rested your head upon his shoulder. His own chest rose and fell in time with yours and smiled blissfully as you closed your eyes with another sigh. You felt his head move as his nose brushed across your head and he inhaled the scent of your hair, his hand running through the ends.

 _So…,_  Thorin’s thought nearly scared you,  _Do I get to know what dream kept you up?_

 _Well, I lied when I said it was a bad dream_ , You smiled as his arm tightened around you and he kissed the top of your head, _It was nearly as pleasant as yours._


End file.
